


it's a new day [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: Concept vid for the books.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finished _Hanging Tree_ over the weekend and felt a compulsion.

Password is **river**.

**Author's Note:**

> With sincere apologies for any cognitive dissonance you may suffer re: clips pulled from elsewhere. Particularly you, Eastenders fans.
> 
> Sources! So many sources:  
> Band of Brothers  
> Good Cop  
> [Ibeyi - River](https://youtu.be/lHRAPIwsS5I)  
> [Isles of Wonder](https://youtu.be/p7YHDfLxZi0)  
> Happy Valley  
> Luther  
> The Sorceror's Apprentice (I KNOW)  
> [Absence](https://youtu.be/692yNgDUTRM)  
> [History of London](https://youtu.be/gajqdrpNeHE)  
> Crimson Peak  
> Cuffs  
> Avicci & Audra Mae - Feeling Good


End file.
